Together Again
by MissKTFan
Summary: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she is separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them years later?
1. Separated

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat by my bedroom window, staring out into the yard, wondering when things got bad. I had such a perfect life, a mother and a father who loved me and two brothers who were always nice to me and always did things for me. But then everything got out of control. Even at the age of ten, I still understood what was happening.  
  
My brothers, Matt and Jeff are a little older than I am. Matt is fourteen and Jeff is twelve and they are the best brothers a sister could ask for. But now, we would be apart. Mom and Dad's divorce would separate us forever, because Dad had decided to move out of town. I sat by my bedroom window, looking out at the yard, as tears started to fall from my eyes.  
  
I heard a knock at the door, but I didn't bother answering it. A few minutes later, Matt walked in. "Hey, Sis. What are you doing?" He asked. I glanced at him for a second, before turning back to the window. I didn't want him to know that I was crying, but I felt his hand on my shoulder and knew that he'd seen my tears. "Hey, don't cry. We'll see eachother again. I promise." He said. "How, Matt? Dad's leaving town with you and Jeff. I'll never see you again." I said, crying harder. He hugged me while I cried trying to comfort me, but nothing could stop my tears.  
  
The rest of the night, I stayed in my room, unable to look at my parents. I hated them for doing this to us. It wasn't our fault they couldn't get along, but they insisted on splitting us up anyway. The whole thing started when Dad found Mom in bed with another guy. Even at the age of ten, I knew what was happening and I knew why. I resented my mother for it and hated that I had to stay with her. That night, I cried myself to sleep, knowing that my brothers' would be gone in the morning.  
  
When I woke up the following morning, I knew that they had already left. I ignored my mother and got myself some cereal for breakfast. "Why don't we do something together today?" She asked. "No thanks." I said. I didn't really want to be around her. After breakfast, I went out and spent the day sitting in the yard, staring up at the sky. When it was time for dinner, I went into the kitchen, took my plate, and went up to my room to eat. Then I cried myself to sleep again. 


	2. Tour of the Arena

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
When I flew out to New York, I was asked to make an appearance at WWF New York. I had no idea what WWF New York was like, so when I walked inside, I was confused as to where to go. "Need some help?" I heard a deep voice and turned around to see a tall man with short red hair looming over me. "I'm looking for Vince McMahon. He asked me to come here tonight, but I think he forgot to tell me where to meet him." I replied. "You're the new girl, huh?" He asked. "Yes, I suppose I am." I said, laughing nervously. "I'm Mark Callaway. I'll be showing you around at the arena and helping you get started." He explained. "Oh, Vince told me about you." I said.  
  
"Well, come on. I'll show you where Vince is." He said. I nodded and followed him until we reached a small room that looked like an office. Mark tapped on the door and walked in. "The new girl is here." He said. "My name is Liz Hardy." I said, annoyed that he was calling me the new girl. "Hardy, huh?" He asked. I nodded, but he didn't comment as to why he asked me that. "Sit down, Liz." Vince said. I sat down and smiled when Mark sat beside me. "Okay, tomorrow night, we'll be doing a live episode of RAW right here in New York. You're going to have a dark match with one of our wrestlers, Amy Dumas. She goes by the name of Lita in the ring." Vince explained.  
  
I nodded, storing into memory everything that he was telling me. "Mark is going to show you around Madison Square Garden, so you get a feel for what it's like being backstage and so you don't get lost. He'll show you the ring and the locker rooms, so you know where everything is. He's also going to introduce you to some of the wrestlers, so you'll know who some of them are." Vince continued. I nodded, taking everything he said in and glanced at Mark who looked cool as a cucumber sitting next to me. This made me more nervous for some reason, though I had no idea why. Vince saw the expression on my face and smiled. "Relax, Mark has been around for twelve years. You're in good hands." Vince said. "That's a long time." I commented. "Hey, watch what you say." He said, sitting up. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. You're very good looking for your age." I said.  
  
Suddenly, I realized what I'd said and felt like smacking myself for that. "God, I'm such an idiot." I thought. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." He replied. I nodded and looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing. "Okay, well that's it. Mark, you can take her to the hotel and get her checked in. Make sure she knows what time she needs to be at the arena tomorrow and that sort of thing." Vince said. "No problem, boss." Mark replied, getting to his feet. "Let's go, Liz Hardy. I'll give you a lift to the hotel." He said. "Would it be too much trouble if you showed me around here real quick?" I asked. "No, not at all." He said, as he led me around WWF New York, pointing everything out.  
  
We finally got to the hotel and he checked me in, while I waited. "Okay, here's your key. You're on the seventh floor, room 712. I'm sure you can find that, right?" He asked. "Of course. Thanks for showing me around tonight." I said. "No problem. Be at MSG tomorrow by four in the afternoon." He said. "MSG?" I asked. "Madison Square Garden." He replied, laughing at my confusion. "Oh, right. Okay, then. Goodnight." I said, before heading to the elevators.  
  
The following morning, I ordered room service and ate breakfast. Then I showered and dressed in black denim shorts and a half shirt that said Angel on it, a nickname I'd picked up in high school, because I was never caught doing anything wrong. After that, I tied a black bandanna around my forehead to keep my hair out of my face. Then I put on my black sneakers, looked myself over in the mirror and went down to the lobby. "Excuse me, can you call me a cab?" I asked the manager. "Sure thing, miss." He replied.  
  
After the cab came, I had him drive me around, so I could see what downtown New York looked like. By the time I'd finished, it was three, so I had the cab driver take me to Madison Square Garden. I paid the driver and got out of the car. "Wow, this is big." I said, as I pulled out my employee pass. "Excuse me, I am a wrestler and I need to get backstage." I said, showing my pass at the front door. "Go around to the back, tap on the door three times and show them your pass." He said. When I got back there, I did as he said and was let in by a guard. After checking my pass, he nodded. "You're clear." He said, pointing towards the hall. I walked in the direction he had pointed and noticed three different hallways. "Oh great. I'm definitely going to get lost." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I stood there staring at the hallways, wondering which one to take, when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned and saw Mark standing behind me. "Thank God. I have no idea where to go." I said. "Yeah, I figured you'd show up early. All the new wrestlers come early." He said, as he led me down the left hallway. "Okay, why did we take this one?" I asked, wanting to know where we were going. "This hallway is all the dressing rooms and the locker rooms." Mark explained. "Good to know." I commented. I heard him laugh and found myself blushing again.  
  
"Here's the women's locker room. That's where you'll change and shower after your matches. This is my dressing room. See, it says Undertaker." He said, pointing to the sign. "What a weird name." I commented. "Well, I've had it for twelve years. I happen to like it." He replied. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." I mumbled. "You didn't." He replied, as he led me back down the hall. Next, we took the right hall. This hallway is full of employees. The make up artist, the costume designer, the medic, the therapy room, and the lounge, where some of the wrestlers hang out before and after their matches." He explained. "Got it." I said. "You better have a good memory." He commented. "My memory is great." I replied, as we walked into the lounge.  
  
"Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet Liz Hardy. She's knew here." Mark said. "This is Paul Wight, better known as Big Show. This is Duane Johnson, better known as Rock. "Paul LeVesque, better known as Hunter, Brock Lesnar, Dave Batista, Jason and Adam, but everyone calls them Edge and Christian, and Steve Williams, better known as Stone Cold Steve Austin." Mark said, introducing them all. "Hi." I said, waving. "She's young." Duane commented. "I'm twenty-one." I replied. "Like I said, young." Duane replied. "She's young, but Vince says she's real talented." Mark commented. "Well, we'll find out tonight." Steve said. "Okay, see you all later. I still gotta show her the ring and the offices." Mark said.  
  
I followed him out to the hall and stopped at costume with him. "Got Liz Hardy's costume?" Mark asked. "Yeah, right here." Grace replied. "Liz, this is Grace. Any problems with your gear, see her." Mark said. "Hi, Grace." I said, smiling at her. "Hi, there. Welcome aboard." She said. "Thanks, I think." I said, laughing nervously. I took my wrestling outfit and looked at it. "Oh my." I said, upon seeing the skimpy outfit. "Vince loves having the divas wearing next to nothing. Better get used to it." Mark stated. "I see." I commented. The outfit consisted of silver shorts that looked about two sizes too small for me and a top that was a low cut silver half top. The entire outfit shimmered under the lights. "Wow." I said, after inspecting the outfit. "Nice." Mark commented, making me blush a little.  
  
"Well, Liz. Let's go. I need to show you the ring." Mark said. I followed him down the middle hall and noted where Vince and Rick's office was. Then we walked through the curtain and down to the ring. "Set your stuff down there and get in the ring." Mark said. "Get in?" I asked. "That's what I said." He replied. I put my stuff down and walked up the steel steps. Then I climbed in the ring and looked around at the empty arena. "This place is huge." I commented. "Wait till it's filled." Mark said. "So, what do I do now?" I asked. "Well, how about trying one of your moves on me. That oughta give you a feel for the ring." He said. "I don't think so. You're a guy and you're huge." I commented. "I'll go easy on you." He replied.  
  
"Well, okay. I'll try my spinning heel kick. Is that okay?" I asked. "Sure, that'll give you an idea of how big the ring is." He replied. I climbed the ropes until I was perched on the top. "Don't be afraid to hurt me, you won't." He said. I shrugged and leapt out at him, aiming for his chest, but I ended up kicking him in the face. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry." I said, kneeling beside him. "It's okay." He said, laughing. "You've got a powerful kick." He added. "God, Mark. I'm so sorry." I said. "Well, lesson's over. You know how to find the locker room?" He asked. "Yeah, just walk back down the hall and go to the right." I said. "Exactly." He replied.  
  
"When you're done changing, come to my dressing room and I'll take you to meet Amy." He said. I nodded and went up the ramp, carrying my outfit. When I finished changing, I went to his dressing room and knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard him call, so I opened the door. "Well, you look great." He said. "Oh please." I commented. "No, really. It compliments your body." He said. "Flirting with the new girl already?" Glenn teased, as he walked out of the bathroom. "Real funny, smartass. This is Glenn Jacobs, better known as Kane and he's Taker's brother.." Mark said. "Are you guys really brothers?" I asked. "Yes, we are." Glenn said. "I'm Liz Hardy and I guess I'll be better known as Angel, eventually I said. "Cute." Glenn commented. "Hardy, huh?" He asked, after a moment. "You two must think alike." I commented. "Why do you say that?" Glenn asked. "Because he said the same thing when I met him last night." I replied.  
  
Mark and Glenn glanced at eachother, but let the subject drop. "Well, why don't we go and meet Amy now." Mark said. I nodded and followed him into the hall. "I think I'll come." Glenn said. I followed them down the hall to another dressing room. Mark tapped on the door and a young red head answered. "Hi, guys. What's up?" Amy asked. "Amy, this is Liz. She's going to be wrestling you in a dark match tonight." Mark said. "Hi, Liz. Come on in." Amy said. I nodded and walked into the room. "You can leave her with me, guys. I'll take good care of her." Amy joked. "See you later, Liz." Mark and Glenn called before leaving. 


	3. Training

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
Every night for several months it was like that. I ignored my mother as much as I could. I concentrated on school and my friends and anything that would take my mind off of my brothers, but I never forgot. I never received a phone call or a letter from them, so I figured Dad probably wouldn't let them call or write. Over the years, things got a little easier, but I still never forgot my brothers. When I started high school, I joined the wrestling team and really got into it. By the time I graduated from high school, I had the reputation for being an excellent aerial wrestler. My trainers recommended a good college, where I could continue wrestling. So, I attended college for two years.  
  
While there, I took up classes to learn how to be a masseuse, since it had always been something I'd enjoyed doing. I continued to wrestle and entered the state championships, twice, winning both of them, and taking home medals for each. This of course was great for me, because the trainers from my college contacted a few people and informed me that I was accepted at Heartland Wrestling, a school that was affiliated with the World Wrestling Federation.  
  
When I arrived at the school, I was led around and introduced to trainers and students, before being shown where my locker was. The following day, I started my training and would remain there for a full year, excelling as an aerial wrestler. The trainers were impressed with my talent and my wrestling style and without my knowledge, Vince McMahon was informed. Much to my surprise, Vince and Rick Flair decided to pay me a visit, only they didn't tell me about it until afterwards.  
  
I performed that night like any other night, with precision and accuracy, proving that my skills were unique and that I was natural born talent in the field of wrestling. To top it off, I was working as a masseuse on the weekends and getting even better at that as well. After I finished wrestling for the night, my trainer, Bob Stone informed me that Vince wanted to see me. I was shocked and excited, but kept my cool as I walked over to where he and Rick Flair were sitting.  
  
They were polite and shook my hand before motioning for me to sit. When I did, they complimented my wrestling style. I was flattered and let it be known that I was. When they asked if I'd like to try a few dark matches, I was ecstatic. "I'd love to." I exclaimed, eager to prove that I could make it in the big leagues. They were obviously amused by my excitement. "Have you ever watched our shows?" Vince asked me. Sadly, I shook my head no. "I really didn't have much time when I started wrestling. I spent most of my time working out and keeping a job to save money." I explained. "Not a problem. We'll bring you out to New York next week and introduce you to some of the wrestlers. We have a guy who wrestles with us that can show you the ropes and give you an idea of what goes on within the company." Vince explained. After talking with them for a few more minutes, they finally left and I went home to shower and sleep.  
  
For the entire week, I spent my days and nights training and working out. At five feet, eight inches and weighing two hundred pounds, with long golden brown hair and soft brown eyes to match, I was tall like my mother and had similar features. At the tender age of twenty-one, I had no idea what I was getting myself into by moving up to the big leagues. But, I was eager to find out. 


	4. Making a Friend

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
For the next thirty minutes, Amy and I discussed what would happen in the ring. When we were done, I was confident that I could pull this off, without being too nervous. At the time of my scheduled match, I walked to the Titan Tron and saw Mark waiting for me. "Okay, you're gonna walk down the ramp slowly and let the crowd get an idea of what you look like and how you carry yourself. When you get down there, you get into the ring and wait for Amy. The challenger always goes first." He explained. "Anything else I should know?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous. "Amy will signal, like you learned to do at Heartland. You gotta watch for those signals, because she might want you to do a certain more or she might want to do a certain move on you. It's really important that you pay close attention to her." Mark said. "No problem." I said. "And most importantly, relax. You'll do fine." He said, patting me on the back.  
  
"I want to repay you for being so nice to me." I said. "Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?" He asked. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could have a late dinner together after the show." I said. "Yeah, sure. That sounds good." Mark replied. "Great, I guess I'll meet you outside." I said. "My entrance theme, which was Aerosmith's, 'Living on the Edge, started, so I walked down the ramp, slowly, taking in the crowd, which was extremely large. Once I got down there, I got into the ring and turned to face the ramp, waiting for Amy.  
  
I heard the two commentators talking about me and smiled to myself "This is Angel, fresh from Heartland Wrestling. She's challenged Lita to a match, and if she wins this, it could be a great start to a successful career." J.R." said. "Yeah, and she's hot too." King said. "Would you stop? Is that all you ever think about?" J.R. asked. "I can't help it. I'm a man." Jerry replied.  
  
Amy came out next, jumping around on the stage and I was amused with the way she carried herself. I realized I needed to be more excitable in presenting myself. The match was great. Amy signaled a few times and I caught it every time. We both worked great together and I even got to do my spinning heel kick. I forgot who was supposed to win the match, so I managed to ask her while she was down. "Pin me." She whispered so I did. I was surprised when the Ref counted to three. I got up and raised my hands in the air, before sliding out of the ring and walking up the ramp.  
  
When I got backstage, I went to the locker room and showered and changed. When I walked out of the locker room, I walked into Glenn. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I mumbled. "Hey, no problem. You were great out there. Got your first win tonight too." He said. "Yeah, I kinda forgot who was supposed to win the match, but Amy let me know." I said. "That's okay. You'll get the hang of it." He said. "So, what are you a heel or a face?" I asked. He laughed and shrugged. "Both, I guess you could say." He replied. I gave him an odd look and started towards the exit. "I'll walk you out." He said. I nodded and left the building. Mark was waiting outside. "Nice work tonight." He commented, when he saw me.  
  
"Come on, let's go." He said. "Where are you two going?" Glenn asked. "She's treating me to dinner." Mark replied, with a smirk on his face. "Have fun. See you tomorrow, Bro." Glenn said, before going to his rental. "What are you driving?" I asked, looking around for a car or something. "That." Mark said, pointing to a motorcycle. "Oh." I said, suddenly feeling nervous. "Don't worry. I'm a good driver." He said, obviously having seen the expression on my face. Reluctantly, I got on the bike and put my arms around him.  
  
We stopped at a little diner near the hotel and had a late dinner, while talking about all kinds of things. When we got back to the hotel, Mark walked me to my room. "I could have found it myself." I joked. He laughed and said goodnight before walking to his room. I waited until he disappeared inside his room before going into mine. Only two days in the Fed and I felt like I had just met my best friend. 


	5. Wardrobe Change

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following night, things were done a little differently, because Smackdown was taped. When I got to the arena that night, Mark met me in the hall by the back entrance. "Hey, you're late." He said. "Sorry, I got a late start today." I replied. "Gotta try to make sure you're here on time, especially on Tuesday nights, because more work is involved." He explained. I nodded and followed him down the hall towards his dressing room. "Go get changed and come to my dressing room when you're done. There are a few things I need to discuss with you." He said.  
  
I started to enter the locker room, but I heard someone calling me. When I turned around, I saw Grace, the wardrobe lady. "There's been a sudden change in your outfit." She said, holding up a new outfit. "Why would he do that?" I asked. "Well, when he came by, he informed me that you didn't have enough skin showing." Grace said. "Oh brother." I replied, rolling my eyes. She laughed as she handed me the outfit and walked back down the hall. I went into the locker room and took the plastic off the outfit.  
  
After inspecting it, I felt a little uneasy, especially since Mark was going to see me wearing it. The shorts were shorter than the silver ones, allowing full view of my legs. These were black and I noticed the name Angel written in the lower right corner in white letters. "Nice." I thought. The top was another low cut half top, but the cut on this one was much lower, allowing a nice view of my cleavage. "Great, Mark will probably laugh when he sees this." I thought to myself, as I started to change.  
  
When I finished, I walked out of the dressing room and looked to see if anyone was in the hall. Seeing that no one was there, I made my way down to Mark's dressing room. After tapping lightly on the door, Mark opened it. For a moment, he just stood there staring at me, which made me blush. "Gonna let me in?" I asked. "Of course." He said, after a moment. He opened the door further to let me pass by him. "Hey, Liz. Wow, nice outfit." Glenn commented. "Yeah, Vince decided to change it I guess." I said, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable with both of them staring at me. Mark hadn't said anything and that unnerved me. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Of course. You look great." He replied. "But, the question is, do you like it?" He asked. "Well, I feel like I'm going to be walking out there naked." I said, laughing a little. "Well, that's the idea. Vince loves seeing the women around here in next to nothing." Glenn commented.  
  
Mark still had his eyes fixed on me, so I decided to get his mind off of my body and on to work. "You said you had a few things to explain to me?" I asked. "Right. Sit down." He said, pointing the couch. I nodded and got comfortable, before he and Glenn sat beside me. "Tonight, things will be done a little differently. You're wrestling Trish tonight, so you'll be going out to the ring in about twenty minutes to practice with her. I'll be going out with you, along with Vince and Rick Flair. So, we'll let you know if you make any mistakes. Once you guys get it perfect, you're finished until Smackdown starts. Then you have to be ready for your match, because the entire thing is being taped and once the crowd is here, we can't stop the cameras, so it has to be done perfectly." Mark explained. "Oh great. I'll probably trip and fall on my face." I said, laughing. "Nah, you'll do fine. You were great last night." Glenn commented. "Thanks." I said, offering him a smile. 


	6. Smackdown

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go to make-up and get set up. Then, meet me down at the curtain when you're done." Mark said. I nodded and left the room to go to make-up, but when I got back to the main hall, I forgot which hallway the make-up room was in. "You're looking a little lost, can I help?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw another seven foot guy, but this one had long blond hair and an incredible smile. "I'm kind of new around here. I forget where the make-up room is." I explained. "Down there." He said, pointing to the right hall. 'Thank you." I replied. "What's your name?" He asked. "Liz Hardy." I replied. "I'm Kevin Nash. Nice to meet you, Liz Hardy." He said, before entering the left hall.  
  
I went to make-up and got set up. Then I went down to the curtain and saw Mark waiting for me. "Are all the guys around here seven feet tall?" I asked. "Not all of them." He replied. "Why do you ask?" He asked, as we walked down the ramp. "I met someone named Kevin Nash and I noticed that he is as tall as you and Glenn are." I replied. "Nash is a strange guy. Best to keep away from him." Mark commented. "Why?" I asked. "Just a strange guy." He replied, without going into detail. I shrugged and slid into the ring.  
  
"Liz, this is Trish. She's your opponent for tonight. You guys are gonna run through this once, with her helping you out. When you're done, we'll see if you need to change anything." He said. Trish nodded and smiled at me. "Just follow my lead." She said. I nodded and smiled back at her. We did a practice run, which lasted about twenty minutes, with Trish pinning me for the three count. "Well?" Trish asked, when we were done. "That was good, but I thing she needs to do that spinning heel kick with a little more accuracy." Vince said.  
  
We did two more practice runs, before everyone agreed that we got it right. "Okay, go and get ready for your match. You ladies will are scheduled to appear after the first match." Vince said. Trish and I nodded and left the ring. We walked up the ramp together and went to the locker room. Then we sat around talking until it was time for us to wrestle. We walked down to the Titan Tron and my music hit first, so I went out and walked down the ramp, feeling confident that this would go as planned.  
  
Trish came out a few minutes later and joined me in the ring. The match was a success, with both of us performing perfectly and Trish pinning me for the three count, as planned. When she left the ring, I waited for her to get up the ramp before leaving the ring. Then I walked up slowly, to make it look like I was really hurt. The fact that my head was pounding and my back ached, helped me sell the pain a little more. Backstage, Mark was leaning against the wall. "Nice." He commented. "Thanks." I said, holding my forehead. "Headache?" He asked. I nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Come on. I'll give you something for it." He said. I followed him back to his dressing room and gratefully took the painkillers he offered me. "Why don't you go get showered and changed and come back here. You can lay down while I'm wrestling. I'll give you a lift back to the hotel when I'm done." He said. "You don't have to do that." I replied. "It's no problem." He said.  
  
I finished showering and changing and walked back to his dressing room. After knocking and getting no answer, I walked in and made myself comfortable on his couch. A while later, I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Mark looking down at me. "Time to go." He said, smiling at me. I nodded and got to my feet, eager to get back to the hotel. "Join me in my room for a late dinner?" He asked, as we walked down the hall to the exit. "Sure. Sounds good." I replied. 


	7. Late Dinner

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When we got to his room, I saw Glenn standing in the hallway. "Hey, I forgot my key. You gotta let me in." He said. Mark unlocked the door and I watched them walk in. "Must be sharing a room." I thought. "Coming in, or are you gonna stand out in the hall all night?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts. I walked inside and sat down, while he ordered dinner. "So, how do you like working for the Fed so far?" Glenn asked, sitting across from me. "It's great. I'm having a lot of fun." I replied. "That's good. Not many people can say that." He commented.  
  
We all sat around eating dinner, while I told them a little about myself. I ended up mentioning my parents and the divorce and my brothers' who I hadn't seen since I was ten. "That's a shame." Mark commented, after hearing my life story. "Sorry, didn't mean to get depressing." I replied. "No problem. It's good to talk about things like that, sometimes." He said. "I'm going to have to find some way to repay you for being so nice to me." I replied. "That's not necessary. You're a nice girl. I happen to like being nice to you." He said. I shrugged and let the subject drop for the time being, but I had every intention of finding some way to thank him.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day. I should get back to my room and get some sleep, especially since we'll be flying out of here tomorrow." I said. He nodded and walked me to the door. "Goodnight, Glenn." I called, as I walked into the hall. "See you tomorrow, maybe." He said. "Goodnight, Mark. And thanks again." I said, before walking down to my room. I got inside and went right to bed, exhausted after a long day at the arena.  
  
"You know who she is, don't you?" Glenn asked. "Yeah, I know. I knew when I heard her last name." Mark replied. "Why haven't you told her?" Glenn asked. "Because, they're coming back from vacation tomorrow. I thought seeing them would be much more interesting than hearing about them." Mark explained. "She's going to be surprised." Glenn said. "Yeah, so will they. They've talked about her before and they sure did seem to miss her." Mark commented. "What about you?" Glenn asked. "What about me?" Mark countered, giving his brother an odd look. "You seem to be make yourself comfortable with her." Glenn commented. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mark asked. "Well, come on. You've had dinner with her twice already and tonight, you invited her down here. You've been giving her a ride back to the hotel every night too." Glenn commented. "Vince told me to show her the ropes. That's what I'm doing. She's only been around for two days, that's not nearly enough time to show her everything." Mark said.  
  
"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out then?" Glenn asked. Mark glanced at his brother for a minute, wondering if he was serious, but he didn't answer. "That's what I thought." Glenn said. "Hey, she ain't my girl. You can do what you want." Mark finally said. "And you wouldn't have any problem with this?" Glenn asked. "Why should I?" Mark countered. "Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if she turns you down. She doesn't seem like she's interested in getting to know anyone right now. She's all about business." Mark commented. "We'll see." Glenn said. "Good luck." Mark replied. 


	8. The Plane Ride

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning, I gathered my bags and walked down to the lobby. I was about to call a cab, but Mark stopped me before I could. "We never take cabs to the airport. We all go in Limousines, because we almost always run into some diehard fans who want a last minute glimpse of the wrestlers." Mark said. "I see. And which Limousine will I be riding in?" I asked. "Any one you want." He replied, with a big smirk on his face. "Well, Mark. Which Limousine are you riding in?" I asked. "Come with me." He said, taking my bags. I followed him to a line of Limousines and got into the fourth one. "Hey, Liz." Glenn said, smiling. "Hi, Glenn." I replied, smiling back at him. "Sit with me on the plane?" He asked. I looked over at Mark and noticed that he was avoiding my gaze, so I shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I guess so." I said, a little disappointed that Mark hadn't asked me.  
  
When we got on the plane, I sat down next to Glenn and Mark sat in the seat in front of ours. Steve Williams sat next to him. "So, do you think you'll ever see your brothers again?" Glenn asked, when we had gotten comfortable. "I don't know. I wish I knew where to find them. My father never told me where he was moving to and Mom never mentioned them after they left. It's like they just disappeared." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice. "I'm sorry. It must be tough knowing you've got family, but aren't able to find them." He replied. "Yeah, a little. Maybe someday, fate will bring us together again." I said. "Yeah, maybe." He commented.  
  
During the flight, we talked nonstop about everything. Glenn told me about when he started working for the Fed and filled me in on the whole story behind his and Mark's character. I was intrigued by the whole Lord of Darkness thing and wondered if Mark would ever do it again. "Shame I missed all that." I said, when he'd finished telling me the story. "Well, we've got all that stuff on tapes. Maybe I could show it to you sometime, when we get some time off." He suggested. "I'd like that. I'm curious to see all of this stuff you mentioned." I said. Apparently, Mark and Steve had heard our conversation, because they both turned around and smiled at us. "She'll love seeing Mark as the Lord of Darkness." Steve commented. "He was like this evil Lord that everyone fell in love with." He added. "I could picture that." I said, looking up at Mark. The smile disappeared from his face when he saw the way I was looking at him. He and Steve turned around and started talking again, leaving me to get back to talking with Glenn.  
  
When the plane finally landed, I followed Mark, Glenn, and Steve off. We went to the terminal and got our bags, before getting into another Limousine to go to the hotel. I checked myself in this time and went straight to my room, wanting to put my things away and relax. After I sat down, I heard a knock at the door. "Hi, Glenn." I said, smiling up at him, after I'd opened the door. "Hey, there. Just wanted to see if you'd come down to my room and have lunch with Mark, Steve, and I." He said. "Sure, why not?" I replied, following him down to his room. 


	9. Reunited

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked in and sat down, while Glenn ordered lunch. "Hey, we've got a little surprise for you, Liz." Mark said. "What?" I asked, wondering what they could possibly have. "Just wait a minute while I make a call." Mark replied. I gave him an odd look and sat back to wait and see what he was up to. A few minutes later, I heard someone knocking on the door. "This ain't no male stripper or anything is it?" I asked. They all laughed, as Glenn opened the door. "Hey, wait." I heard Glenn say, then watched him step into the hall.  
  
"Liz, you remember mentioning your brothers to me the other night?" Mark asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Well, I didn't want to tell you this before, but they work with the Fed." He said. "What?" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "Yeah, they've been with us for about two years now. I didn't say anything before, because they were on vacation and I didn't want you to lose your focus. If you'd have messed up in either of those matches, Vince might have considered sending you back to Heartland." Mark explained.  
  
I was shocked and speechless, thinking that I'd actually get to see my brothers again. "Where are they?" I asked. "Well, they're right outside the room." He said. I started towards the door, but he stopped me. "Wait a second. My brother is talking to them." Mark said. I nodded and held on to his arm, feeling like I'd fall if I let go of him. "Relax, they're going to be thrilled to see you." He said, when he felt me shaking.  
  
"Glenn, what's this about?" Matt asked. "Well, do you remember that sister you told me you guys haven't seen for a long time?" Glenn asked. "Sure, why?" Jeff asked. "Well, I know where she is." Glenn said. "What? How?" Matt asked. "She's wrestling with the Fed now. She just came up from Heartland Wrestling three days ago." Glenn explained. "You're kidding, right?" Jeff asked. "Hell no. I ain't kidding. The reason I called you down is because she's in my room right now. Mark's been showing her around since she got here. We heard her last name and knew she had to be the one you both had mentioned before." Glenn said.  
  
"Well, damn. Open the door, man. I wanna see her." Matt said. Glenn laughed and threw the door open. I stared at the door, my heart pounding in my chest, as Glenn walked in followed by Matt and Jeff. "Well, damn. It is her." Jeff exclaimed. "Oh my God." I cried, running into Matt's arms. "Girl, I've missed you so much." He said. "I've missed you too Matt. I wanted to call you, but Mom wouldn't tell me where you were. I figured Dad did the same thing since you didn't call." I said, as tears started to fall from my eyes. I let go of Matt and hugged Jeff. "You're all grown up now." Matt commented. "Oh shut up. I'm not that much younger than you." I said, laughing. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He said, laughing with me.  
  
"Come on. You've got to tell me all about how you ended up with the Fed." He said. I stopped walking and turned around to look at Mark and Glenn. "Thank you so much." I said, giving them both a hug. "Hey, don't thank us. Fate must've brought you back together." Glenn said. "Yeah, but you guys have been so nice to me since I got here and now I've got my brothers back and things are just so perfect." I said. "We'll see you later." Mark commented, seeing that Matt and Jeff were eager to get me alone. "I'll see you later." I said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, I guess I can forget about asking her out." Glenn mumbled. "Aww, it was just a kiss." Mark commented, laughing at his brother. "I told you she liked you." Glenn said. "You don't know that. She's emotional right now. Hell, I'd be if I met up with my brothers after eleven years too." Mark said. "I guess." Glenn replied, shrugging his shoulders. Mark felt a little bad for his brother, because it was obvious that he liked Liz, but he couldn't help wondering if Liz did have feelings for him, because she seemed to enjoy his company and he enjoyed hers just as much. 


	10. Getting Reacquainted

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what have you been doing for the last eleven years and how the hell did you end up here?" Matt asked, when we got to his room. I told them all about Mom and school and winning the state championships. "That's great, Liz. You must be really good at it with all that training." Jeff commented. I went on to tell them about Heartland Wrestling and meeting Mark and Glenn and how Mark had been showing me around. "You met Amy, huh? Matt asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Amy and I are dating." Matt said. "That's great. She's really nice." I said. "I'm glad you like her." Matt replied. "So, what about you two?" I asked. I sat back and listened to them tell me all about Dad and how they got into wrestling. When we were done, I found myself feeling exhausted from all the excitement. "Well, we're finally together again and this time, we're gonna stay together." Matt said, giving me another hug. "Yeah, it's great to have you here, Sis. We really missed you." Jeff added, as he hugged me again. "Well, I'm gonna go and take a nap. Maybe we can go out later on?" I asked. "Sure, there's a few bars we know of around here. We'll go and have a few drinks." Matt said. "Sounds good. Mind if I invite Mark and Glenn?" I asked. "Not at all. We'll see you later, sis." Matt said, as I left his room. 


	11. Finding Love

That night, I woke to someone knocking at my door. "Coming." I called, as I threw open the door. "You coming out, or are you gonna sleep the night away?" Jeff asked. "Gimme twenty minutes." I said. "Okay, meet us in the lobby." Jeff replied. I showered quickly and dressed in black denim shorts and a black half top with the word Angel on it. After drying my hair, I finally went down to meet Matt and Jeff in the lobby. Mark, Glenn, Amy, and Trish were with them. "Hey, sleepyhead." Mark teased. "Sorry." I mumbled, blushing as we walked out the door.  
  
"Ride with me?" Mark asked. I nodded and got on the back of his bike. We took off first, with everyone else following us. When we pulled up, I let go of him and got off the bike. He followed me into the bar and sat down at a table. Matt, Jeff, Glenn, Amy, and Trish joined us. "So, you're Matt and Jeff's little sister, huh?" Amy asked. "Yeah." I replied, as Glenn handed me a beer. "Thank you." I said, smiling up at him. "That's cool. You kind of look like them." Amy replied. "She looks like our mother." Matt said. "Speaking of which, have you talked to Mom?" Jeff asked. "No, not lately. I should call her." I replied. "What about Dad? Have you talked to him?" I asked. "No, but I bet he'd love to see you. Maybe when we get some time off, we'll take you out to see him." Matt said. "That'd be great. I miss him." I replied.  
  
An hour later, I felt myself getting a little tipsy and decided to call it a night. "I'm gonna go." I said, getting up. "I'll give you a lift." Mark said, standing with me. "You don't have to leave because of me. I can walk back." I replied. "Hell no. I ain't letting you walk back." He said. "Thanks, Mark." Matt said. "No problem. See you guys later." He said, as he led me out of the bar. I got on his bike and held on to him again, as the alcohol really started to hit me. When we got back to the hotel, he put his arm around me and led me to the elevators. "I think you had one too many." He commented. I laughed and shrugged. "I don't drink a whole lot." I replied. "It shows." He commented, as we stepped off the elevator.  
  
When we got to my room, He opened the door for me and waited for me to go in. "Come in for a bit." I said, pulling him into the room. "You sure you don't wanna go to sleep?" He asked. "Nah, I'm not tired. I've been sleeping all day." I replied, as I pulled him down onto the couch. "You're feisty when you drink." He commented. "Not only when I drink." I said, laughing a little. I turned the television on and flipped through the channels. "Nothing to watch." I mumbled. "We don't have to watch television to have a good time." He commented. "No? What could we possibly do?" I asked, wondering what he had in mind.  
  
"How about a little of this?" He asked, as he lowered his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly. "I could definitely use a little of that." I said, when he stopped. "Then get over here and get some." He said, pulling me into his lap. I looked up at him and smiled as he kissed me again. When I felt his hand slip under my shirt, I moaned softly into his mouth. "So, my brother was right." He said. "Right about what?" I asked, a little confused by the statement. "He said that you liked me, but I didn't believe him." Mark explained. "I guess I'll just have to prove it." I said, as I got up. I started unbuttoning his jeans and kept my eyes on his face while I did.  
  
"You know, you don't even know how old I am." He commented. "I don't care either." I said. "So, the fact that I just turned forty doesn't bother you?" He asked. "Hell no. You don't look a day over twenty five." I said. "Liar." He grunted, laughing at my response. "Does it bother you that I'm only twenty one?" I asked. He shook his head no and started removing my clothes. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked. Suddenly, I felt like I had been put on the spot. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so direct, but I'd like to know so that I don't hurt you." He explained. "No." I said, unable to look at him. He cupped my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Don't be ashamed about it. It takes a strong woman to hold out for so long." He said. I nodded and kissed him again, while taking his clothes off.  
  
When we had removed all of our clothes, he led me into my bedroom and guided me down onto the bed. "Just lay back and relax. I'm gonna teach you a few things." He said, while smirking at me. I laid there on the bed, enjoying the way he was making me feel, as I ran my hands through his hair. The alcohol I'd had earlier, intensified the way my body reacted to his touch and I found myself eager to touch him too. Seeing that I wanted him this way, he laid beside me and guided my hand down to his hardness, guiding me as I stroked him.  
  
A few minutes later, he stopped me and knelt over me. Then he kissed me as he eased himself into me, taking it slowly, to bring me as little pain as possible. When he was about halfway inside of me, he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me roughly as he forced his way inside of me. I cried out from the pain this caused, but he had his mouth on mine, so it came out as a whimper. "Are you alright?" he asked me, when he felt my body relax a little. I nodded and urged him to continue. Slowly he started to move, until he saw that I was comfortable. He moved faster when he heard me moaning softly. Slowly, we both brought eachother over the edge. When he'd stopped moving, he held me in his arms and kissed me softly. Neither one of us spoke as we drifted to sleep in eachother's arms that night.  
  
A week later, we were in Chicago and it was a Monday night. Mark and I had just arrived at the arena and were headed to his dressing room, hand in hand, when I heard Matt calling me. "Hey, Matt. What's up?" I asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He said, looking from me to Mark. Mark put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "I'm dating your little sister. Got a problem with that, Hardy?" Mark asked. "I don't know. You're a little old for her." Matt commented. "Matt, he's not too old for me. I'm twenty-one and I can make my own decisions." I said. "Well, you just make sure you treat my sister right." Matt said. "No problem. I'd never hurt Liz. She's an angel." Mark said, kissing the top of my head.  
  
That night, I wrestled Stacy Keibler in a bra and panties match and won. Mark came down to the ring during that match, because King was the special guest referee and he said something about Jerry getting too carried away. I didn't pay much attention until Jerry told me I had nice puppies. I looked at him like he'd lost his mind, until he pointed to my chest. Upon seeing this, Mark came up behind me and slid his arms around me. "Trying to flirt with her?" Mark asked Jerry, who was suddenly blushing while shaking his head no. Mark nodded and led me out of the ring without even giving Stacy Keibler a second thought. 


	12. Rejected

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
Backstage, we were told that we'd have two weeks off after this night. Mark and I were thrilled, but I as even happier because Matt and Jeff agreed to take me out to Iowa to see my father. Mark and Glenn came along to keep me company, because they both knew that I was nervous. When we got to Iowa, we drove to our father's house. When we pulled up, Matt and Jeff went in to make sure he was at home.  
  
"Hey, Dad." Matt said, when he saw his father sitting in front of the television. "Matt, what are you doing here?" Tom asked. "We got some time off, so we came to visit." Matt said, as he hugged his father. "We've got a surprise for you, Dad." Jeff said. "What is it?" Tom asked. "Wait, I'll be right back." Matt said. He ran out and I saw him coming over to me. "Come on. He's home." Matt said, taking my hand. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" I asked. "Sure he will. You're his daughter." Matt said, leading me into the house, with Mark and Glenn following.  
  
"Dad, look who's here." Matt said. He looked at me and appeared to be studying me for a minute. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, sharply. "I wanted to see you." I told him. "Get out of my house. I don't want you here." He stated. "Dad, what are you talking about?" Jeff asked. "Go back to your mother. You're not welcome here." He said, ignoring Jeff. I burst into tears and ran out of the house, shocked that my own father didn't want to see me. "What the hell did you do that for?" Matt shouted. "Don't you dare take that tone with me." Tom shouted back. Mark and Glenn walked out without saying anything. They were just as shocked that he'd treated his own daughter like that. "Dad, she was so excited about seeing you." Jeff said. "You shouldn't have brought her here. Take her home." Tom said, without looking at his sons.  
  
I sat outside crying and wondering why my father didn't want to see me. "Liz, are you okay?" Glenn asked. "I don't know. Why does he hate me?" I asked. Mark put his arms around me and hugged me. "I don't know what just happened in there, but that man is an idiot for treating you that way." He said. "My own father hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me." I said. Then I started crying harder. "Babe, let's fly out to Texas. We can stay at my ranch for two weeks. I have horses out there. Glenn and I will take you riding and help you forget about this." Mark said. I nodded, knowing that it was pointless to stay here, because I knew he didn't want me around. "I'm gonna go tell Matt and Jeff that we're leaving." Glenn said.  
  
He walked in and saw Matt and Jeff arguing with their father. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mark and I are taking Liz to the airport. We're gonna fly out to Texas." Glenn said. "Hi, there. You must work with my boys'." Tom said, offering his hand to Glenn. Glenn ignored him and looked at Matt. "Yeah, we'll come too. Give me a second." Matt said. "Hey, I'm offering my hand, you should shake it." Tom said. "You know, I'm kind of glad that Matt and Jeff aren't anything like you. It'd be a real shame if they were. You just broke your daughter's heart. It takes a real jackass to do something like that." Glenn said. Then he walked out without another word.  
  
"We're leaving." Matt said. "Look, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her in eleven years. It's pointless to bother with her now." Tom said. "Dad, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say." Matt replied. Then, he and Jeff walked out without even saying goodbye. I saw my brothers' come out and started crying even harder. Mark had called a cab on his cell phone and was happy to see it pulling up. We all climbed in and went back to the airport, eager to get out of town. "Liz, I'm so sorry." Matt said. I didn't answer. I was too upset and confused. I couldn't understand why my father didn't want to see me after eleven years. During the entire flight, I remained quiet and distant, staring out the window. 


	13. Memories

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
When we arrived in Texas, Mark and Glenn grabbed my bags, while Matt and Jeff went to get us a cab. The ride to the ranch was the quiet too. When we got there, I went inside and made myself comfortable on Mark's couch. Then I started to cry again. Mark dropped the bags and walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and held me until I cried myself to sleep. "Man, I'd really like to give that man a piece of my mind." Mark grunted. "I'm sorry, Mark. I didn't think he'd do something like that." Matt said. "It's not your fault that he's an asshole." Mark stated. He picked Liz up and carried her to his bedroom. Then he laid her down and left the room so that she could sleep.  
  
We spent one week in Texas and then we flew to North Carolina to see our mother. When we got to her house, we all walked in together, wondering if she would act the same as our father had, but the minute she saw Jeff and Matt, she hugged them and told them how much she missed them. "How did you three meet up?" She asked. "Well, we're all wrestlers, Mom." Matt said. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy to see my boys' again." She replied. "How's your father?" She asked. Matt and Jeff told her about what happened and she got angry. "That's not very nice. Sweetheart, I'm sorry that he treated you like that. He was wrong for being so mean to you." My mother said. I nodded and walked outside, wanting to be alone. Mark came out a few minutes later and sat down with me.  
  
"You know, the more you mope around, the more I wanna go up there and kick your old man's ass." Mark said. This made me laugh for some reason, though I had no idea why. "Well, at least your laughing." He commented. "Sometimes I wish I could go out there and kick his ass." I said. "I could help you out with that. We could tag team and beat his ass together." Mark said. I started laughing harder at the thought of the two of us beating my father up. "Maybe someday I'll go out and see him again and try to talk to him." I said. "Babe, whenever you're ready, I'll go with you." He said. "Thanks, Mark. You know, when I first met you, I thought you were this high and mighty prick who loved to push people around." I said. "Oh really? And how do you know I'm not?" He asked, while smirking at me. "Because, you wouldn't have gave a damn about what my father did to me." I replied. He nodded and put his arm around me. "Busted." He said, laughing.  
  
"Does the Undertaker love anyone?" I asked. "Well, yeah. He's got his eye on this beautiful woman named Angel." Mark said. "Oh? Well, tell him Angel's not interested." I replied. "Taker gets what he wants. You remember that." Mark said. "Oh, so he's the high and mighty prick." I teased. "Hey, I resent that." Mark said, a pained expression on his face. "Oh hush. I'm just kidding. I love you and Angel loves Taker, so there." I said. "Much better. Definitely much better." He said.  
  
"You know, I talked to Vince before we left and he was asking about you. He mentioned your brothers and said something about a story line revealing you as the Hardy sister." Mark said. "That'd be cool. But how's he going to do that?" I asked. "Well, he thought maybe you'd get into it with Lita one day and Matt would obviously come to her defense, having no idea who you are. Then Jeff would get into it and knowing that they're your brothers, you'd take out this old photo album and start showing pictures of them when they were babies, which would piss them off a little and of course they'd figure out who you are." Mark explained. "I like it. I'd give anything to embarrass my brothers on national television." I said, laughing "Great, they already agreed to do it. We've gotta get some of the pictures from your mother before we leave." Mark said. "Consider it done." I replied.  
  
We went back inside and told my mother what we needed the pictures for. She agreed, thinking it was a wonderful idea. For the next for hours, we all sat around looking at old photo albums. Mark and Glenn chose the pictures, since they knew Vince's taste better than we did. "This should be a hoot." Matt said, laughing. "Yeah, wait till all those fans see us in diapers." Jeff added. "Guys, guess what I've got." Mark said, holding a picture up. "Hell no. Give me that, man. You ain't putting that up there." Matt said. "I think it's perfect." Glenn commented. "What is it?" Sandra asked. "It's Matt and Jeff in the bathtub." I said. "Oh, they were so cute back then." Sandra commented. "We're still cute, Mom." Matt said. "No, Matthew, the word is handsome." She corrected him. "Listen to your mother, Matthew." Mark chided. "Oh shut up." Matt said, tossing a stack of pictures at him.  
  
"The bath pictures comes with." Mark said. "Man, the guys are totally gonna bust on us when they see this shit." Jeff mumbled. "Watch your mouth." Sandra said. "Sorry, Mom." Jeff replied. "So, what else have we got?" Glenn asked, shuffling through the pictures that were scattered on the table. "How about this one?" Matt asked, holding one up. "Give me that." I said, snatching it from him. "What's that one?" Sandra asked. "It's the first time Liz ever ate cake. Do you remember that, Mom?" Matt asked. "Of course I do. She decided to wear it, instead of eating it." Sandra said. "Let me see that." Mark said, snatching it from me. "Oh brother." I said, putting my head down to hide my embarrassment. "How cute." Glenn commented. "I'll show you cute." I said, shaking my fist at him.  
  
"We'll use this one too." Mark said. "No." I cried, grabbing it from him. "I'm kidding. These are supposed to be pictures of Matt and Jeff anyway." He replied. I shoved the picture in my pocket to make sure no one got a hold of it. "Okay, here's one." Jeff said. "This one is the three of us. It's the last day we were together before Dad left with us." Matt said, handing the picture to Mark. He looked it over and smiled. "This is nice." He commented. "Yeah, I remember what a mess Liz was though. She was only ten. I found her sitting in her room crying. She never came out that night. In the morning, we were gone before she got up, so we never got the chance to say goodbye." Matt said.  
  
All of sudden, I started crying. I don't know why, but I just started bawling my eyes out. "I didn't mean to get you upset, sis. I was just kind of remembering." Matt said. "Damn pictures." I grumbled, getting up from the table. "Come on. Memories are good. Besides, we're all together again now." Jeff said. "Yeah, and there ain't nothing that'll separate us now." Matt added. I stopped crying and sat back down. "Okay, where the hell were we?" I asked. "Watch your mouth." Sandra said. "Sorry, Mom." I said, as I started shuffling through more pictures. "Here's one of Matt and Jeff playing in Dad's office. Look at the look on Jeff's face. Dad walked in and caught them." I said. "Busted." Glenn said, laughing. "Yeah, I thought Dad was gonna kill us. No one was allowed in his office." Jeff said. "What were you doing in there?" Sandra asked. "We went in there to look at Dad's autographed baseball." Matt replied. "We can use this one too." Mark said.  
  
Finally, we had about twenty photographs, which was more than enough to use for the segment. "Now that we're done, why don't we go out for a while?" Matt suggested. "Yeah, I could use a night out." Jeff said. "Sounds good to me." Glenn replied. "Sure, us too." I said, putting my arm around Mark. "You know, I haven't said anything until now, but does my daughter realize how old you are?" Sandra asked. "Yes, mother. I know how old Mark is." I said. "Okay, I was just making sure. I mean, he's twice your age." She commented. "And I love him more than life itself." I replied. "Don't worry, Sandra. I would never do anything to hurt your daughter." Mark said.  
  
"Okay, let's get out of here." Matt said. "See you later, Mom." He said, giving her a hug. "Bye, Mom." Jeff said, hugging her. "See you, Mom." I said, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Bye, kids'. Don't be out too late." She called. "Mom, I'm with my forty year old boyfriend who can literally kick ass and his thirty four year old brother who is just as tough. You don't have to worry about me." I said. "Watch your mouth." She shouted. "Sorry, Mom." I said, as we walked down the street. 


	14. A Night of Passion

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you have to emphasize the age?" Mark asked. "I told you, you don't look a day over twenty five." I replied. "Bullshit." Mark said. "He don't look a day over fifty, you mean." Matt joked. "Fifty, huh? If you wanna keep those impish looking legs of yours, you'll keep your mouth shut about my age." Mark said. "My legs are not impish looking." Matt countered. "Stubby?" Jeff asked. "Hey, we're brothers. If my legs are stubby, so the hell are yours." Matt said. "I have sexy legs." Jeff said. "In your dreams." Glenn commented. "You're just jealous because all the ladies love the Hardy boys." Jeff countered. "I'll have you know that many of those ladies love Kane twice as much." Glenn commented. "How come you're the only one without a girlfriend?" Matt asked. "Because I do not want to date a wrestler." Glenn stated. "Why not?" Jeff asked. "I'm the domineering type. I can't have my woman walking around with muscles bigger than mine." He replied. Everyone laughed as they walked into the corner bar.  
  
"Okay, Bud for me." Jeff said. "Same for me." Matt added. "I'm getting a bottle of whiskey." I said. "A bottle?" Mark asked. "Yep." I said, laughing. "Oh boy, she's going straight for the kill." Glenn said. "This should be interesting." Mark replied. I bought a bottle of whiskey and sat down at the table with them. "You're not going to drink that straight are you?" Jeff asked. I popped the cork and poured the whiskey down my throat, ignoring the burning sensation. "Damn." Matt said. "You gonna drink that whole bottle, babe?" Mark asked. "Why, you want some?" I asked. "Yeah, gimme some." He said, taking the bottle from me. He followed my example and drank it straight from the bottle. Then he handed it to Glenn. "You guys are gonna be loaded if you keep drinking like that." Matt commented. "Ain't nothing wrong with that." Glenn commented. "I can see there being a shitload of problems tonight." Jeff commented.  
  
An hour later, we'd finished off the bottle of whiskey and were starting on our second. "I'm gonna rent a room tonight." Mark said. "You don't have to do that." I said. "Yeah I do." He replied. "What the hell for?" Matt asked. "You don't wanna know." Mark replied. "You're right, I don't and you'd better." Matt said. "Oh, you want a little of this, huh?" I asked, sliding my hand up his leg. "Hey, you wanna do that shit, go somewhere else." Matt said. "I'm fine right here." Mark said, pulling my hand away from him. I slid my hand up his leg again and watched him squirm. "You sure?" Glenn asked, smirking at his brother. "Girl, cut that shit out." He said, pushing my hand away again. "I've already heard more than I want to." Jeff commented. "The lushes are ready to get it on right here in the bar." Glenn said. "Nah, we're gonna get outta here." Mark said, pulling me to my feet.  
  
"See you later." I called, as we walked out of the bar. We caught a cab to a nearby hotel and were lucky enough to get a room. When we got up there, Mark wasted no time in tearing my clothes off. "You like messing with me in public places. Now you're gonna pay for it." He said, dragging me into the bedroom. He shoved me down on the bed and stood there smirking at me, until I pulled him on top of me and kissed him. Slowly, he worked his way down the length of my naked form, teasing me, until I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Never mess around in public." He said, as he entered me. We spent the rest of the night, caught up in the passion we felt for one another, until we finally passed out in the early morning hours. When I woke up, I had a major headache. I groaned loudly, waking him up. "You alright?" He asked. "Headache." I whispered. He started to massage my temples until my headache had disappeared. "Thank you." I said, smiling at him. "Let's get dressed and get outta here." He said. 


	15. Conclusion

Title: Together Again  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Lacy Lynn Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway  
  
Other characters: Glenn Jacobs, Amy Dumas, and others.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn's mother and father get a divorce and she's separated from her brothers. What happens when she meets up with them several years later?  
  
  
  
  
  
We got back to my mother's house and saw that everyone was awake, eating breakfast. "Matt, will you take me shopping today?" I asked. "Just me?" He asked, giving me an odd look. I nodded and smiled at him. "Sure, I guess if you want to." He said. After breakfast, Matt borrowed Mom's car and took me to the mall. "What's up?" He asked. "Well, I know this is probably going to sound weird, but I wanted to take the initiative and ask Mark to marry me." I said. "Woah. Really?" He asked. "Yeah, do you think it's a bad idea?" I asked. "No, sis. I think it's a great idea. I'm sure Mark will be thrilled. But, you've only been together for a few weeks. Don't you think it's a little too soon?" He asked. "I really love him, Matt. I know that I wanna spend the rest of my life with him." I said. "Then, let's go." He said, pulling me to a jewelry shop.  
  
We walked inside and looked around before asking for help. "We need an engagement ring for a man." Matt said. After going through them all, Matt suggested a fourteen carat black onyx ring with diamond studs. "Excellent." I said, handing the clerk my credit card. The ring cost two thousand dollars, but that didn't bother me one bit. I loved Mark more than life itself and I wanted him to be my husband. When we got back to the house, Matt took me up to his old room. "Listen, you and Mark should be alone when you do this. So, I'm gonna get Mom to go out with Jeff, Glenn, and I. You guys can have the house to yourself. Cook him dinner or something." Matt said. "Thanks, Matt." I replied, giving him a hug. "Good luck, sis. Not that you'll need it." He said.  
  
Later that night, Mark woke up from a nap and noticed that the house was empty. I had just finished cooking dinner and was setting out the candles when he walked out. "Where is everyone?" He asked. "They went out for the night. It's just you and me, so I thought I'd cook us a romantic dinner." I said. "This is nice, baby." He said, giving me a hug. "Well, sit down while I bring the dinner out." I said. He nodded and slid into the seat, while I brought the dinner out. "Southern fried chicken, huh?" He asked. "Well, you're from Texas, so I decided to cook a southern meal." I said. "It's great." He commented, as I sat down.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what all this is for?" He asked, after we'd finished eating. I sat there staring at him for a minute, wondering if I'd have the nerve to go through with this. "Liz, did you hear me?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. I heard you. I was just thinking." I said. "About?" He asked. "Nothing important." I replied, getting up. He stood up and walked over to me before I could leave the room. "Hey, if there's something you wanna tell me, just tell me." He said. "Well, to be honest with you, I had something I wanted to ask you." I replied. "So, ask." He said. "Okay, well come in here and sit down." I said, pulling him into the living room.  
  
"You're not breaking up with me are you?" He asked, as we sat down together. "No. God, no. I'd never do that." I said. "Okay, I'm ready then." He replied. "Well, I know it's usually the man who's supposed to do this, but I decided to be bold and do it myself." I started. "Do what?" He asked. "Just shut up and listen." I replied. "I asked Matt to take me shopping today, because I wanted to get something for you. I'm losing my nerve as we speak, so I'm just going to go ahead and blurt this out before I change my mind completely." I said. "Babe, you're starting to scare me." He commented.  
  
I took the small square velvet box out and asked him to close his eyes. When he did, I placed it in his hands and told him to open them. "Will you marry me, Mark?" I blurted out. Then I put my head down to hide my embarrassment. "Wow." I heard him say. "Well, I have to say I'm a bit surprised. I wasn't expecting this at all." He commented. "I knew this was a stupid idea." I said, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. "Hey, relax. I'd never say no to this." He said. "Really?" I asked. "Damn right. Shit, who could say no to woman as beautiful and as charming as you are?" He asked. "God, I love you so much." I said, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you too and I love this ring, but I can't accept it." He said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because, I'm the one who's supposed to buy the ring." He replied. "Please, keep it." I begged. "Okay, I'll keep this, if you'll accept one from me." He said. I nodded and smiled.  
  
My jaw dropped when he pulled another box out. "Oh my God. You had one?" I asked. "Yeah, I picked it up before we left Texas." He said. He slid the diamond ring on my finger and kissed me. "This is so perfect." I said, kissing him back. Suddenly, the front door flew open. "Well?" My mother asked. Mark and I laughed and nodded. "What she didn't know, was that I bought her a ring before I left Texas." Mark said. "This is wonderful." My mother exclaimed, hugging us both. "Congratulations, you two." Matt, Jeff, and Glenn said. I leaned back on Mark's chest and closed my eyes. "I never thought anything could be this good." I said. "It only gets better." Mark replied, kissing the top of my head. 


End file.
